


shrek x hitler slovakian traffic cone

by KatieMcgrathIsGay



Category: 2 men 1 face, Shrek (Movies), shitler, slovakian traffic cone - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieMcgrathIsGay/pseuds/KatieMcgrathIsGay
Summary: explicit but you wont regret reading it





	shrek x hitler slovakian traffic cone

hitler was sitting in his chair in class he looked to his right and saw shrek-senpai. He blushed and quickly turned his head not wanting shrek-senpai to notice him. But, shrek senpai always noticed hitler so when the teacher said to dismiss he walked to him and said seductively in his ear, “ hey hitler chan, wanna take this magnum dong” hitler never thought he would hear such slutty words from seemingly-innocent shrek-senpai. hitler screamed, “JAAAAAA!!!!” A little too loud for everyone's liking. So, shrek grabbed his things and used his magic teleportation powers discussed in chapter 123085498509 and teleported a traffic cone into his shirt. He then grabbed hitler-senpai’s hand and lead him to the girl’s bathroom. He then pulled down his skirt and his frilly pink panties and shoved the massive traffic cone into hitler-senpai’s tight asshole. Hitler-senpai shrieked in extreme pain. “Bitte, Papa, geh sanft!!!!!!.” shrek ignored his plea and continued to stroke his large cock until he jiizzed into the traffic cone. Then, he started to not feel good enough for hitler-chans lobe i and shoved his fingers down his throat like the little anorexic whore he is. Hitler-chani was so turned on that he directed the puke into the traffic cone, feeling the concoction fill him up. Hitler-chan wanted more so he told shrek to piss and shit into the cone. Shrek being the whore he is willingly obliged and did as he was told. Hitler then grabbed the emergency plumber from the corner of the stall, using it to shove the concoction of shrek’s bodily fluids into his hole. 666 seconds later, shrek used the aforementioned teleportation powers to spawn a magic bottle of strong laxatives. Hitler begged “bitte Papa, ich kann es nicht nehmen” shrek ignored the words of hitler, he didn't care weather hitler wanted this or not. It didn’t take long after shrek forced the laxatives in his mouth to take effect. Hitler lost control, shrek grabbed his weak body and pressed hitler's asshole to his mouth. Hitler then shat the concoction into shreks mouth uncontrollably. Both parties felt so good after that they jacked each other off to end the school day. They then cleaned up and washed themselves off and left the bathroom. Hands intertwined they left and didn’t look behind as the school exploded into bright flames. They walked away, the duo looking for more things to check off of their bucket lists.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and we able to get off imagining this beautiful scenario


End file.
